Far Away
by shmemms
Summary: son-fic to Nickelback's Far Away. one-shot. set after city of ashes. this is my first fanfic...so tell me what you think.


**One-shot. JacexClary. Set after City of Ashes. **

**Far Away**

**Jace:**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Jace lay on his bed, thinking about Clary. How could he not? She was all he ever thought about. A few days ago, he had told her that he just wanted to be her brother, and nothing else. After he had gotten home from Taki's, he had locked himself in his room refusing to let anyone in.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He saw her face in his mind. Her red hair spilled over her shoulders, she smiled at him, and her emerald eyes sparked. Jace felt a pang in his chest. It was like he couldn't breathe.

Clary had not answered any of his calls since that day. The pain of not seeing her, not even talking to her, was like a physical pain, just like this.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

He had to tell her how he really felt. This pain was not worth her not knowing. But what if she shot him down? Then it would all have been for nothing.

He rolled on his side, and tears fell from his eyes in a silent downpour. His heart ached for her, and he knew that even if she did turn him down, it would have been worth it, just to see her one more time.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with meand you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

**Clary:**

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Clary shouldn't have kept her mouth shut and agreed with Jace when he said he'd only be her brother. She could barely function without him. After Taki's, she wouldn't answer his calls, and kept mostly to herself. She couldn't bare to hear his voice, not yet.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

.But what would Jace have said if she didn't agree? He had been the one to want a secret relationship in the first place. Was he just saying that to make her happy, or because he really did only want to be her brother after all?

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

She decided she was going to find out. She would go to Jace, and she was leaving right now, with nothing with shear determination driving her on. She was going to tell Jace how she really felt, and nothing was going to stop her, not even if he handed her some speech about being her brother. She loved him, and this time she was going to tell him

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

She would never be the same if she never saw him again. She walked over to the Institute. When she was on the last block, she started running. Putting her hands on the door handle, she thought the words that would allow her admittance.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

**Jace:**

The tears stopped flowing from Jace's eyes. There was no use to crying about it, Jace thought. Maybe he could get to Luke's. He needed to tell her, that it was all a lie. He never meant a word.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

He crossed his room, getting a jacket out of his closet, and was just about to leave when there was a knock at his door.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

He threw the door open, preparing on yelling at whoever it was.

"Clary," he breathed, and launched himself at her, gathering her in his arms and planning on never letting go.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

She pulled away but he left his arms around her. "I don't want to be your sister," she whispered. "I never did."

_Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Jace grinned down at her, and pressed his lips to hers.

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Never, Jace thought.


End file.
